


Aiisa's Journal

by EquinoxQueen



Series: Aiisa's Journals and Recollections [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxQueen/pseuds/EquinoxQueen
Summary: The journal itself is quite plain; simple, leather-bound pages kept shut by a singular, well-maintained pink ribbon.Perhaps a single look would allow you to learn of its owner, and return it posthaste.
Series: Aiisa's Journals and Recollections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. First Entry

Sylana has somehow convinced me to keep a journal of notable events in our life, after my curiosity about what she was writing in that notebook of her's each night, to which she told me to 'try it for myself' which I staunchly refused.

It's plain to see where that has gotten me, hunched over a tiny desk in our inn room, candle kept low to not disturb her sleep.

She gifted me this journal and my own inkwell, which she assured me would not spill in my bag.

We've been traveling together for several weeks now, taking on odd jobs to help the countrymen on the outskirts of Ul'dah, laboring for meager coin and the 'satisfaction of helping people like us' or something along those lines. Twelve forbid I start hearing her talk in my own head when she isn't around.

I'm already running out of things to write. How do people fill entire pages with their own thoughts?!

She keeps telling me I need to look to the past to understand where to go, but I find nothing in my past but frustration and questions. Nothing good came out of that forest, anyway. Well… no, she might peek into here, I certainly cannot write that down.

She stirred a little in her sleep, so I must be being too loud on this creaky floor. I shall retire with thoughts to misplace this journal quickly in my head.

[A small amount of writing is crammed near the bottom of the page, in much neater handwriting.]

Told you that you'd enjoy doing this, Ai. Also, secret's out!


	2. Arrival on the Steppe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another entry about the curious Xaela. 
> 
> Perhaps flipping about the pages with no intent will lead you closer to the trail.

I couldn’t stop shaking. I’ve killed too many dragons to count, and the simple act of meeting my people reduced me to a stumbling mess. Even the silent ones regarded me with a simple elegance that the people of Hingashi did not. The few that I did interact with, though, were quick to ask which tribe I was a part of.

This proved to be a common theme of the day. I could only dodge around the question so much, even the peoples who were offering work seemed intent on asking the question, and a simple ‘I’d rather not say’ brought suspicion, so I learned quickly to be more up-front, saying I was from Eorzea, and had no tribe. This also was met with a bombard of questions, ones I wasn’t planning on giving out.

The nomadic nature of these people surprises me, even though I was informed previously of it. Being fortunate enough to come around when some of the tribes are meeting is an excellent time to try and do what I came here to do, as most of them are willing to part with small amounts of information freely.

The next few days will be interesting, as I look for the rest of the tribes that are gathered here, rather than the small merchant camp the Qestir have set up, which gives a quite limited impression of the rest of them here. Luckily, they seem to have feed for my chocobo, and appropriate accommodations for travelers like myself. 

Even writing this entry, I have a restless heart, trying to compel my limbs to move without checking in with my head. Something is pulling me towards the desert nearby, the and oasis surrounded by the ‘Undying Ones’. Not only that, but the rite of passage that I overheard some of the passing warrior-men discussing. Maybe I’ll feel more comfortable once I’ve passed? Something about some legendary hero who gained the trust of a giant bird.

For now I must sleep, and see what the dawn brings.


End file.
